Come Back to Me
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex and Chloe have been together since Lionel almost killed Chloe. Now they are broken apart because Lex broke it off why would he do that? Then Lex is presumed dead is he really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chloe stared at the paper that was in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was reading she wanted to cry and scream and be mad. He had told her he loved her every day over and over again and now he was telling her that they couldn't be together. Why? Why couldn't they be together he never told her why he had decided this. He had left her a two page letter this morning before he had went back to Smallville. Tears were in her eyes why would he do this to her they had been in love. He had told her he loved her like he had never loved anyone. He proved his love almost every night that he came to see her. Chloe had fallen deeply in love with him she was her everything ever since her father had a heart attack and passed away. What did he want to do trap her and keep her here so he could have her whenever he pleased and get rid of her whenever he pleased? Chloe felt sick to her stomach he had told her that he wanted her to say here because she needed to stay safe that had been three years ago when she had been sixteen. Three years I've been trapped her to please him Chloe thought and her stomach stared giving way she dropped the letter on the table and ran to the bathroom. After an hour of being in the bathroom she went back to where she had dropped the letter. She tore it up into tiny pieces. 'I never want to see Lex Luthor's face ever again.' Chloe thought. Chloe went up to her room and tried to fall asleep she hated Lex how could he do this to her?

Chloe remembered the day she had come here. The safe house Lex had told his security team to bring her and her father to had blown up and they had went down a tunnel to a plane where a Luthor Corp Jet was waiting for them. Chloe and Gabe had then been rushed here and were told to stay until Lionel wouldn't harm them anymore. Lex had built this house on an uncharted island he knew that sometime he would need it. It was a beautiful house it wasn't decorated like the mansion was. Chloe couldn't stop thanking Lex for keeping her and her father safe from Lionel and Lex told her that he promised he would keep her safe and that was what he was going to do. After a year of being at the house Gabe had passed away in his sleep. Chloe knew something was wrong with him because that night he kept telling her how much he loved her and when she had found him dead in the morning she hadn't been stunned. She had been extremely sad though she couldn't stop crying and when Lex came to the island and found her completely devastated she wouldn't tell him why. Then he found Gabe's body lying in bed and he knew that it wasn't worth examining right now. He had gone over to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her; he took her into her room and laid her down on her bed. He laid down next to her staring into her eyes he brushed the hair away from her eyes and he let her cry herself to sleep on him. Lex had gotten his men to take the body away and have it examined to find out what had killed him. Once he got the results he wasn't sure if Chloe wanted to know what happened to her father but she had wanted to know. He had told her and she seemed to be okay with it.

Lex and Chloe had started to fall in love that day when Lex had let Chloe just cry and he was just there for her. She told him she loved him for that and that it meant a lot that he was there. Then about five months later their relationship started to change from friendship to more than just friends. Lex had been gone for about three months and Chloe had been so excited to see him she had ran to him when he got off the jet and leaped into his arms. Lex held her close and he had never felt so warm. Lex took her back into the house where they sat on the couch watching a movie while talking to each other about what was happening. Chloe had been so lonely and she was glad that Lex was there with her now. Chloe could feel her heart pounding when sitting next to Lex she wasn't sure if it was the excitement of seeing him again or if she was staring to have feelings for him. Chloe didn't really remember how Lex and her had ended up in her room kissing with Lex pushing her against her bedroom wall. All she knew is that it happened and it had felt good. Chloe remembered how good Lex's lips felt on hers and she hadn't noticed that he had started to unbutton the blouse she had on until he almost had it off. Chloe pushed him away then and just stared at him she stared to re button her blouse and she kept saying sorry over and over again. Lex had come over and caressed Chloe's cheek he told her it was okay and he had gone way too far and he was sorry. Chloe hugged him and told him she wasn't ready to have a sexual relationship. He told her that he understood completely and he was sorry he wasn't thinking. Chloe couldn't remember when she had decided that having a sexual relationship with Lex was okay with her all she knew was that she planned the first time she crossed the line and they both couldn't go back. Chloe was always craving Lex when he went back to Smallville and he was always craving her. Chloe could remember asking Lex when she could go back to Smallville he always told her that it wasn't the right time and she had believed him but now she felt like punching his guts out he only kept her here for his own benefits.

Chloe was sick of remembering all of the nights she had shared with Lex she wanted to forget them all she never wanted to remember him again. Chloe wondered what he was going to do never come back here or was he going to come to face her because if he came back he would have one hell of time with her. Chloe didn't want to be left alone here for who knows how long so in the morning around nine she went into the room that held her computer she wasn't sure how Lex had managed internet access all the way out here but she was glad he had figured it out. She turned it on and went to see if Lex was on instant messenger she wanted answers and the only way she was going to get them was by the computer. She noticed that his screen name was on but when she tried to IM him but it said that he had blocked her. 'Bastard' Chloe thought. But Chloe knew that Lex had other screen names and she knew some of them. Chloe tried the three she knew after not being successful with the first two she hoped the last one would work. So she tried the last and finally she got through.

Sassy Journalist: You are such a jerk Lex Luthor!!!

Bald Billionaire: You know I could block you right now don't you?

Sassy Journalist: I don't care Lex tell me what the hell has gotten into you?

Bald Billionaire: I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry.

Sassy Journalist: You're sorry what the hell am I supposed to do you can't just keep me here all alone by my self!!!!!!!!

Bald Billionaire: I'm not going to leave you there. Tomorrow there will be two of my security guys and they will tell you everything you need to know.

Sassy Journalist: And what about us Lex do these past years mean nothing to you?

Bald Billionaire: They mean everything to me. You just can't fit into my life style.

Sassy Journalist: The hell with you!!

Bald Billionaire: The hell with you too! I tried to make us work Chloe I really did.

Sassy Journalist: We were fine before what happened? Did I do something wrong?

Bald Billionaire: No it isn't you.

Sassy Journalist: Then what is it?

Bald Billionaire: Don't worry about it.

Sassy Journalist: I think that I deserve to know.

Bald Billionaire: Good bye Chlo do not try to contact me. I promise you that what I am doing is the best for both of us.

Chloe stared at the screen why this was best for both of them. She was typing that when a message popped up and said that she had been blocked now she knew that she would never be able to talk to Lex again. Her heart sank when she suddenly realized there would be no more Lex in her life. No more of them watching corny movies together no more laughing together and she knew she had just lost her lover and her best friend all in one blow. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she shut the computer off and went to the bathroom she felt sick again. Once she had relieved her stomach of all its contents she sat down on the bathroom floor and just cried harder. Chloe didn't think she had been this attached to Lex but apparently she had been. Thoughts of them went through her mind remembering how she was always so excited when she knew he would be coming to see her, and when there was a set day she would count down the days. Never again would that happen she had no idea what he had planned for her but she knew whatever his security people told her to do she would have to do it. She had no choice now as far as anyone knew she had been dead for three years she couldn't just come back and start out her life all over again. She would find herself wondering about how much Clark and Lana had changed Lex never really talked about them when he came to see her she always had to press the subject and that seemed to annoy him especially when she asked about Clark. Chloe couldn't remember telling Lex that she had loved Clark at one point but he seemed to know about it for some reason, she never did ask him how he knew that there had been a time when she had loved Clark.

In the morning Chloe was awoken early by knocks on the front door. She had made herself look presentable real fast and then had rushed downstairs open the door. Her hair was still quite a mess and she was trying to fix it when she opened he door up for the security guards. They both entered and Chloe realized that she knew each of them well there names were Sam and John they were always the ones to come with Lex when he came here. They would stay in the apartment part of the house.

"Good morning Miss. Sullivan." Sam told her with his strong voice.

"Good morning Sam and John" Chloe said still trying to fix her hair yet curious as to what they were going to tell her.

"Don't worry about your hair Chloe we have something to do to it anyway." John said sternly.

He was never one for formalities Chloe thought and she wondered what they were going to do to her hair. That was when she noticed a bag in John's hands.

"What is that for?" Chloe asked John staring at the bag curiously she wanted to know everything that Lex had planned for her.

"For your new identity. Now go upstairs and get some decent clothes on and put this in your hair." John told her while he handed her two bottles of black dye.

He was always about his business Chloe thought to her self. She grabbed the dye out of John's hair not liking to be told what to do she stormed up the stairs. When she came back down an hour later her hair was black and she was wearing a tee-shirt and some jeans. Sam and John were sitting in the kitchen talking about something. She came in and stared at both of them.

"Come on and sit down we have some more things to talk about." John told her.

Chloe sat down next to Sam she didn't like John at all he was way too bossy even though she knew he was just trying to do his job. John had removed more from the bag he had brought he pulled out a camera and suddenly there was a flash before Chloe's eyes. She stared at him with cold eyes. He had ignored her and gave the camera to Sam who left abruptly.

"Where is he going?" Chloe asked John

"He has to go print out your picture and make you a new ID." John told her a little less sternly then when he had given orders to her.

"Who am I supposed to be?" Chloe asked curiously

"You are going to be Carley Davis. She was a real person and she recently died 2 months ago. No one really knew her so you don't have to worry. The witness protection program knows that you are going under this name so if you get caught up with the law in your new town it is only because they want to check up on you. That is unless you do something wrong." John said raising his eyebrows at Chloe he knew how much trouble she could be.

"What makes you think that I will get in trouble?" Chloe asked curiously

"Forget it Chloe. Now you have to know your own story so listen well because I am only going to say this once. You are going to be living in a town called Pleasentview in Indiana. You decided to move there because you wanted a change in your life, you moved from New York and you were getting sick of the city life. I have hooked you up with a job at the local paper it pays well and you can still be a journalist. If you meet anyone you tell them this if you make up something I haven't told you to someone you write it down and remember it. Everyone you meet needs to know the same story you are not allowed to tell anyone the truth even if you trust them. Do you understand?"

"Completely." Chloe said crossing her arms she didn't want to be someone she wasn't but she knew she had to.

"Good, you will start your new life right away. You work five days a week from nine in the morning until six at night. You get the weekends off and you will be monitored often. And no there are not going to be any cameras around just a few cops keeping a lookout." He had noticed the look she had given him when he had said monitored.

"I wouldn't expect any less of Lex." Chloe said sternly

Sam came back into the room and handed Chloe her new ID card she stared at it and thought that the new hair color made her look so different. She hated it she wanted to be Chloe Sullivan not Carley Davis. They were soon off and Chloe had to leave the home she had known for three years and then she really felt like her life with Lex was indeed over. She had packed some things making sure to leave the things Lex had gotten her behind. She had asked Sam and John why Lex had done what he had and neither of them said they knew they were just told to tell her about her new identity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lex stared at the paper in front of him it was the last piece of Chloe's life that he needed to get rid of. He didn't want to break up with her, he didn't want to hurt her but he had to in order to protect. He was going to hurt her more in a few days which he didn't want that to happen either but his father was getting to close to them. He was threatening to kill them both and the only way Lex was going to keep Chloe safe was if he put her out of harms way. Chloe had died two hours ago and Carley had taken her place. Lex felt awful about doing all of this and he knew that he might not ever see Chloe again. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and take it all back he loved Chloe more than he had ever loved anyone and now it was all messed up. Lex watched as the doors to his study opened.

"Mr. Luthor John is here to talk to you." Stan said nervously. He was new and he wasn't sure what to think of Lex yet. He didn't know what type of guy Lex was if he was like his father or not.

"Send him on in Stan and you can go home. I will be fine for the rest of the night." Lex told him gently knowing that Stan was afraid of him.

Stan nodded his head and then he left the room and soon John had replaced his spot.

"Please have a seat John." Lex told the man as Lex sat down on his leather couch.

John moved over and sat down across from Lex and stared at Lex intensely.

"How is she?" Lex asked knowing that she was going to be pissed off at him.

"Curious as to why you broke it off and why won't see her. She is pissed at you for not explaining everything and she is sad." John said knowing that he had to bring the bad news to Lex.

"You haven't told her anything have you?" Lex asked. Chloe could not find out what he was going to do.

"No but don't you think that maybe we should tell her this is really going to kill her." John said he may not like Chloe but seeing the girl upset secretly killed him inside.

"No you can't tell her anything. I know she is going to be in pain but she is strong she can work through it. Right now just try to make her as happy as possible and when it does happen give her this for me." Lex took out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to John. "Tell her that I love her no matter where I am." Lex said with passion he felt like this was Romeo and Juliet and his father was the one keeping them apart soon both of the star-crossed lovers would take their lives and since there was only one life left to take now, the mission would be complete.

"Alright I will do everything you say Lex." John told him sympathetically he knew that if he was this in love with a girl he wouldn't want her thinking that he had used her then abandoned her. But he understood why Lex had to do what he had to do his father was a monster and he was trying to kill them both and Lionel already though that he had accomplished in killing off Chloe. An airplane had been sent an hour after John and Sam had taken Chloe away and the plane had dropped a bomb onto the house where Chloe was staying Lionel thought he could actually trust the person he had hired to do the job. Lex had gotten all the information he needed from the pilot and paid him extra for his services.

"Keep her safe John don't let anyone hurt her. If she does fall in love with someone there watch him carefully make sure he is right for her and that he won't hurt her." Lex could feel the tears that were behind his eyes. By doing this he was giving up 'his Chloe' and he was freeing her up for some other lucky guy. The pain in his chest was killing him he knew that losing Chloe was going to be the hardest task he would ever have to face.

"I will Lex trust me Chloe isn't going to be with any guy who would hurt her or take advantage of her. I will make sure of that." John told him gently he felt awful that he was in the middle of this. He didn't think that Chloe would move on very fast but of course he didn't know her as well as Lex did.

"Please go John you have all the information you need. Protect her be there for her when it happens. Make sure she stays out of trouble." Lex said his voice was giving out the tears were threatening to fall but he held them back he was to strong to cry in front of another guy.

"You have my word Lex I will take good care of Chloe." John stood up and stared at Lex he knew it would probably be the last time he would see his boss. John opened up the huge oak doors for the last time and then he left the room leaving Lex alone.

Lex went over to his desk and turned on his computer. He found the file he was looking for. The file that had all the pictures of Chloe and him together they both looked so happy. He went to his favorite one the one he had put in Chloe's letter she was wearing a spring dress he had bought for her it was white with green flowers on it. He remembered telling her how good she looked in it. Lex was wearing a blue tee-shirt and jeans not normal attire for him but it was comfortable. His arm was rested on her waist and the water was behind them the sun had just been setting and it made a beautiful shot. Lex cried thinking about all the old times with Chloe and how they were all over. Lex walked solemnly to his room. Tomorrow it was going to be all over.

Lex's flight was set to take off at six a.m. and he was ready and waiting in the field where the plane was assigned to pick him up. He watched as it landed and then everyone who was supposed to got on. Before the plane even took off it had went into a huge ball of flames killing everyone who was on board.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe stared at the T.V shocked by the report. What the news lady had said just kept playing in her mind. A Luthorcorp Jet had blown up after everyone had been boarded on. Lex Luthor and his two partners were proclaimed dead. Chloe felt her heart sink even though they had fought and had broken up she still loved Lex. Chloe felt the tears coming to her eyes and she stared at John who was sitting on her right and at Sam who was sitting on her left. She let her tears fall down not caring about what either one of them thought she needed to grieve. She wished with all of her heart that the news reporters had gotten the wrong story that Lex's plane hadn't blown up but everyone knew who Lex was this was true and now she would have to deal with it on top of everything else. She felt a hand rubbing her back making gentle circles on it she thought it was Sam but it wasn't, John was the one who was showing her sympathy when he usually left the emotional stuff to Sam.

"Chloe I know it's hard but you have to work through this." John told her soothingly.

"Did you know? Did you know that this was going to happen?" Chloe asked him knowing that John was Lex's number one confident.

John stared at her with sad eyes he knew he couldn't tell her that he had known he knew the letter that Lex had given him would explain everything to Chloe so he pulled it out and handed it to her. "Lex wanted you to have this." Chloe took the letter from him and stared at the writing on the envelope it was Lex's alright and it said _My Chloe_ on it. Chloe opened the envelope and read the writing.

_Dear Chloe, _

_I told John to give you this letter after it happened. You have to understand Chloe that there was no way this could be changed. I broke it off with you so the pain might be less, I'm sorry I hurt you that was never my intention. I never meant for you to feel like I was keeping you on the island for my benefit. I wanted to keep you safe I have always wanted to keep you safe. I will always love you Chloe and I hope that you will always find a place in your heart to keep me. I'm sorry that things ended this way, I'm sorry I can't be there to comfort you. Just know that I did this for us, my father was after you that is way you had to change your identity and why I had to break up with you. My father also wanted to kill me and he has to think he has succeeded in killing us both off. What I need for you now is to make sure that my dad is locked up for the rest of his life. I know that you will find some way to get him behind bars I only wish I could be there with you to help guide you. Once you put my father behind bars you are free to live your life however you please, this is just my last request which I hope you will fulfill. Lionel has hurt you just as much as he has hurt me and he needs to pay for it. He is the reason I am dead remember that Chloe, when you feel like blaming someone blame him, I know that you want to blame me too and you can do whatever you have to do to let yourself grieve know whatever you say about me I will forgive you for it. I know that you won't want to move on very fast but when you decide you are ready, pick someone who makes you happy, someone who notices all of your talents and doesn't ignore them, set your standards high Chloe. I know you don't want to think of being with anyone else right now but I want you to be with someone who will love you completely for everything you are and for everything you can be. I love you Chloe more than I have ever been in love with anyone before, I didn't want to break your heart, I didn't want to die but I had to I gave up my life so you could keep yours. Take me with you where ever you go tell me about your troubles if you need someone to listen. I will be there sweetheart, whenever you need me I will be there next to you lifting you up. I hope that you will continue to grow to be a strong independent woman; you can show everyone what you can do. Please don't forget us and what we had I never will, you were my number one priority I wasn't about to let my father hurt you I know I said this before but I am going to say it again bring him down Chloe make him end his life in prison because of what he has done to us. There is a picture of us in this envelope; it is my favorite one I hope you will cherish it as much as I have. Now it is with deep sorrow I say goodbye to you my love, you don't know how much it pains me to leave you, just remember I did it for us. _

_Love Always _

_Your Lover, _

_ Lex_

Tears had been shed as Chloe read the letter he did this for her. He traded his life for hers. How could she have of yelled at him how could their last moment together been so full of hate. She hated her self now, she was selfish and had thought that he was only leaving her to ease his own mind. But he had loved her he had truly loved her and she had always known that. She had loved him to. 'Don't worry Lex your father will get justice for what he has done to you, to us.' Chloe thought. No matter what she had to do she would make sure Lionel got locked up forever. He had killed his own son and he thought that he had killed her. Wouldn't it be a surprise to him if she showed up at his trial and presented all of the proof she needed to put him in jail. She just had to gather it all up and then she knew that he would be locked up forever. Chloe then removed the photo Lex had said he had sent. It was of them and she knew why it was her favorite it was because he loved the dress he had bought for her, he had told her that she looked the best in that dress than in anything else. Tears flooded down Chloe's cheeks she would cherish this picture, she would cherish everything Lex had done for her. Chloe felt her stomach rising and she knew what was going to come next so she ran into the bathroom throwing the picture and the letter down on the coffee table. John watched her go and he knew that she shouldn't be feeling this sick. What if something else was wrong with Chloe? He considered the possibilities and decided to ask her one question that might explain why she had to throw up so much. John went over and stood in the doorway to the bathroom and saw Chloe sitting on the floor looking extremely pale. He decided it was now or never so he asked his question.

"Are you late this month?" He asked her in a soothing tone.

Chloe stared up at him bewildered. "What?" she questioned

"Are you late?" He asked again hoping she would get the hint he didn't want to have to spell it out for her.

Chloe eyes suddenly looked shocked like she had come to a realization about something. She stared at John with scared eyes. "Oh God." Was all that she could think of to say.

"You are late?" he questioned again he needed an answer.

"Yes I am." Tears were threatening to fall again this couldn't be happening she couldn't be pregnant with a child whose father had just died. She needed Lex she needed him to wrap his arms around her and whisper soothing things in her ear. Instead it was John who had his arms wrapped around her but he didn't say anything he just held her.

"I will get Sam to get a test. If you are you need to take better care of yourself, Lex would want you and the baby to be safe." John told her knowing that all of this information was a lot for Chloe to handle. So he slipped out of the bathroom and was back in an instant. He stared at Chloe and took her in his arms. "I promised Lex I would keep you safe and that is just what I am going to do."

Chloe liked the feel of John's warm body and it was comforting but she wanted Lex's warm body embracing her. She wanted to hear his voice feel his touch. Chloe sobbed harder trying to control herself wasn't working right now and she just needed to let it all out. "I never got to tell him goodbye." Chloe blurted out it was the only thing that was running through her mind.

"I know you didn't. He wanted it that way, he couldn't stand to see you upset he didn't want that to be his last memory or yours." John didn't know why he felt so compelled to Chloe know he had always found her annoying and why to troublesome but now he felt as if that part of her was gone and a new part of her was showing.

"But he let our last memory be of us fighting with each other I would have of rather told him goodbye and told him that I love him." Chloe sobbed into John's chest.

"He knows that you love him Chloe. He did this all for you, he explained that didn't he?" John asked her making sure she knew why Lex had been so harsh to her before he had died.

"Yes he explained everything. Why didn't you do anything to stop it? I mean you knew about it why didn't you make him stop? Why did you let him die?" Chloe asked staring into John's eyes. Chloe knew that Lex had never said to blame John but she had to he could have of kept Lex alive. Lex could be here now holding her loving her.

"It was what he wanted Chloe; he needed to do this to save you." John told her he knew that she was going to blame him for it especially since Chloe knew that he had been the last person to really talk to Lex.

"You still should've stopped him. What if I am pregnant I can't do this without him I can't be a mom without him. I don't know how." Chloe kept sobbing 'Why did you have to leave me like this Lex? I need you can't you see that?'

"He didn't know and we still don't know if you are pregnant." John said soothingly

"Well you are going to find out." Sam said as he came over to them and handed Chloe the pregnancy test. They closed the door and waited for Chloe to be done. Chloe came out a minute later and stared at both of them.

"It says to wait four minutes and if a pink dot shows up it means I am pregnant and if there is a blue dot it means I'm not." Chloe said solemnly she had stopped crying even though she wanted to cry more.

So they all bunched around the test and waited for what seemed like forever and finally a pink dot showed up on the test and Chloe's heart sank. She knew she should be happy to have a piece of Lex left but she needed him to help her take care of their new baby. She had no clue how to be a mother she needed him to tell her she could do it. John noticed the sad look on Chloe's face and he knew why she was sad. He touched her cheek gently trying to make her understand that everything was going to be okay.

"Sam go call the doctor and set up an appointment for Chloe we have to do everything to keep them both safe." John said barking orders again it was time to get back to his job and to keep his promise to Lex. Nothing was going to happen to Chloe and he would make sure of it.

Sam went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed the number for he doctor. "Hello Dr. Baker I would like to make an appointment for Carley Davis she is pregnant and we need to make sure everything is going okay." Sam talked for a few more minutes and then he hung up he told Chloe that she had appointment set for next Thursday.

John stared at Chloe. "Do you want us to stay with you tonight or do you want to be alone?" John asked her knowing she would probably want to be alone to think about everything.

"You guys can go I think I just need some time to myself." Chloe told them. "Thanks for being here though."

"It's no problem Chloe. Sam will be by to check on you in the morning." John told her.

"You aren't coming in the morning?" Chloe asked John with surprise in her voice.

"No I will be making sure you are alright but I think it is best if I just let you be right now." John told her he was having feelings for the girl and he knew he shouldn't this had been Lex's love he couldn't fall in love with her.

Chloe stared at them both as they left. Then she went into the bathroom again and started the shower making sure it was nice and hot. She withdrew her clothes and stepped in and she just cried she sat down and cried her hands subconsciously running over her stomach. Chloe screamed at the top of her lung at that moment she just had to she didn't know why she had screamed at Lex "Why did you leave me here with out you why?!" Chloe felt guilty at that moment she knew why it was to protect her and by protecting her he had protected their unborn child. 'You would've made a great dad Lex.' Chloe thought. She then got out of the shower and ran into her new bedroom and put a nightgown on. She went out into the living room where she had left Lex's letter and the picture he had given her. She took them both into the bedroom and put the picture and the letter on the nightstand next to the bed. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes remembering Lex remembering how happy she made him. How she made him laugh so hard that he would cry. She smiled at the thought no one else had ever made him laugh so hard at least that was what he told her. Before she knew it her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep dreams of Lex and her filled her mind and in the middle of the night she woke up crying remembering that Lex was gone in her dream she had been there she had been running trying to stop Lex from going onto the plane but she was to late he watched the plane burst into flames. Chloe ran her hands over her stomach. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' Chloe thought she needed to keep the baby safe she knew that having a piece of Lex with her would take some of the pain go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe went to her doctor's appointment that Thursday she wished that someone was with her but she was all alone. Chloe hadn't stopped crying in days this morning she put on makeup to cover up her sadness since she looked horrible after grieving for six days straight. Chloe was waiting in the waiting room to be called in. She didn't even know how long she had been pregnant for or anything she hoped she hadn't done something to hurt the baby, she needed this child to make her life full again. When she finally heard her name over the loud speaker she got up and went to her assigned room, there a doctor was waiting for her. The doctor was a tall skinny man with sleek black hair and he had these bright blue eyes. He had smiled at her once she had come in the office and pointed at the lab table for her to sit at. Chloe took a seat and waited patiently for him to get his file in order then he came over to her.

"Well Miss. Davis, I know you have just moved here so I have no medical records so I am just going to ask a few questions about your health." Mr. Baker told her with a bright smile.

"Okay." Chloe said gently she still didn't like doctors or being in a doctor's office.

"Do you have any diseases that run in your family?" The doctor asked

"No, I've always been pretty healthy. I was just a klutz when I was a kid so I was always going to the hospital for something." Chloe told him honestly.

"Alright I will continue to monitor your health so now about your baby let's take a look and make sure everything is fine with that." Dr. Baker said and he went over and got the sonogram machine and the medical crème which was rubbed all over Chloe's stomach. Then he ran the sonogram over her stomach and made sure everything looked normal. He told Chloe that the baby looked fine so far and that she would just have to eat a different diet until the baby was born.

"So the baby is fine?" Chloe asked just wanting to be sure.

"Yes the baby is fine, is the father going to come with you the next time?" The doctor asked remembering that it was a man who had called in the appointment.

"No, the father well he passed away." Chloe said with a small fragile voice and feeling the pain in her heart saying Lex was gone just made everything seem even more real.

"I'm very sorry about that Miss. Davis. I just assumed by the man who called that he would be the father." Dr. Baker said feeling guilty he must've died recently the baby was only two and half months old from what he could tell. "Well I am just going to need to see you twice a month unless something goes wrong which you need to be prepared for. But your baby looks extremely good right now so let's keep it that way and hopefully in about 6 and a half months you will have a healthy baby." The doctor told her trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Dr. Baker I will see you in a few weeks then?" Chloe asked him

"Yes and make sure to talk to the nurse she will give you a paper of everything you should be eating and if you having been getting a lot of morning sickness we have some pills for you to take that won't hurt the baby." The doctor told her.

"Thank you again." Chloe said and then she left the room and found the nurse who gave her everything the doctor said she needed. Chloe took the morning sickness pills too she had been getting sick a lot and she didn't know if it was because of losing Lex or if it was just the baby. Chloe had also made another appointment she was going to do everything possible to keep the baby safe.

When Chloe got home the phone was ringing so she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Chloe asked unsure of who would be calling her the only ones who knew her number were Sam and John.

"Hey Carley, I just wanted to know how you're appointment went."

Even though the name he had called her threw her off at first she realized who it was immediately, John.

"Everything went fine John, why are you suddenly so interested in me?" Chloe asked wanting to know why John had acted like she was an annoying child and gave her orders while now he cared, what was going on with her what she felt and why?

"You lost someone you loved very much and you are pregnant I'm worried about your well being."

"Well I'm glad you care about my well being John but you used to think of me as an annoying child who was dating your boss. You even sat me down one day and talked to me like I was a little girl." Chloe said remembering the time that she had been excited because Lex was going to come to see her and she couldn't wait, she never could wait for his visits. John had told her that she was acting like a five year old child and she needed to stop being so annoying it was as if he thought that he was her father.

"Well you were acting childish that day and haven't I respected you more than when you first came to the safe house?"

"Not really no." Chloe told him truthfully

"Well I should've respected you more, you are more mature than I thought and I was just doing my job making sure you were okay."

"Do you miss him? I mean you were his best friend kind of right?" Chloe asked him she wanted to know if Lex's death pained him at least a little bit.

"Of course and yes I guess you can say that Lex and I were friends I'm not sure if we would be considered best friends but he trusted me when it came to protecting you when he couldn't be there. It hurts to know that he isn't going to come back but the one thing that he asked me to do was to protect you and that is just what I am going to do."

"I feel horrible the last thing we ever said to each other was horrible things even though it was over the internet but I still feel horrible he was trying to keep me safe and I was blaming him for things." Chloe said she just wanted to let what she felt out she felt so guilty for yelling at Lex she should've known he wouldn't have of broken off their relationship for himself.

"I know how much he hurt you when he told he couldn't be with you anymore. But don't feel guilty Lex already did he had to lie to you and he hated that I could see it in his eyes that he hated it. It all happened when I told him Lionel was getting too close to you. He did everything he did because he loved you more than anything you understand that don't you?"

"Yes I understand why he had to do everything but did he create this plan? How did you find out Lionel knew where I was?" Chloe had more questions but these were the two most important ones she wanted to know.

"Alright I will answer the second one first. I found out that Lionel was getting close to you because I was working for Lionel it was Lex's plan I would work for his father get reports and everything I was the one who was sent to place the bomb on the safe house once Lionel found out where you were, he got extremely mad and he realized that you meant a lot to Lex so part of his rage was to make Lex suffer to. When I told Lex what Lionel was planning he knew we needed to come up with a plan and trust me we thought of every possible way to keep both of you alive, but it was impossible. Lex had way to many connections to a lot of people if anyone saw him anywhere it would be reported to Lionel and then he might of found you. We only had a week to plan all of this and I left Lex to decide what he wanted to do after given him a few options. All of the options except one might put you in danger and Lex didn't want that he wanted to be sure that you were going to be safe and there couldn't be any maybes he wasn't about to let you die instead he was going to sacrifice himself for you."

Chloe jut listened to the dead silence on the phone she couldn't believe the things she was hearing Lex had died to make sure nothing happened to her she would've done the same for him what did he think that she could handle his death just fine? Because she couldn't she was going to have their child and it wouldn't have a father and she wouldn't have the person who she loved the most. She understood why he did what he did though she just wished there was some other way.

"Carley are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Chloe said slowly and quietly

"Are you okay did I say something wrong?"

"I'm fine it's just really hard right now especially with the baby on top of everything. I'm going to let you go I have to lay down and rest." Chloe told him she really didn't feel like talking anymore she just wanted to take out the picture of Lex and her and cry like she did whenever she remembered Lex was gone.

"Alright if you need anything Chloe I'm here or you could call Sam."

"I know thanks John bye."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe hung up the phone and she went into her room and laid down on the bed running her hands over her stomach. She didn't realize that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She never realized that she could cry this much over someone. Sure she had cried over her dad but she had Lex and he made her feel better. Now there was no one to comfort her. Chloe closed her eyes she just wanted to fall asleep and go to a place where she didn't feel sad anymore. But sleep wouldn't come and Chloe became restless. She was sick of this sick of being sad sick of even being sick. She didn't know what to do anymore she wasn't sure how to keep going when it felt like her life had stopped for five years Lex had been her world he life the reason she kept on living. But now she had to keep on living for the baby and she would be sure to tell the child all about its father. But how would the child feel about growing up in a world of lies? Hopefully by then Chloe would've come up with a way to keep Lionel in prison forever far away from her. Then she could go back to being Chloe Sullivan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe worked daily on how to prove that Lionel was guilty of murdering his parents. She knew he had that confession on voicemail but it had been destroyed and Chloe was trying to figure out how to find something else that would help to prove that he was guilty. Chloe was also working at her new job and she had made new friends that she enjoyed being with. She had told one of the people she trusted that she was pregnant and that person was her boss. Her boss loved the way Chloe wrote and they had instantly connected even though the woman was much older than Chloe, and reminded Chloe of Mrs. Kent. Her boss who's name was Harriet was a short woman with brown hair and she had the kindest blue eyes. She had told Chloe that she had three kids of her own all were grown, and they were all in college or on their own. John and Sam had stopped by one day just to see how she was doing. She seemed to look a lot better than she had when she had first come here but there was still pain in her heart. She knew that she had truly loved Lex and she wasn't sure if she could ever love anyone that much again. She didn't want to think about that, she didn't even want to think of having her baby without him but she knew that it wasn't a choice it had to be done. Chloe was staring at the computer screen looking at files and documents of what Lionel was tried for. This trial had been going on for a long time and hopefully it would end soon. Chloe only had another month to get everything she needed to prove Lionel was guilty. She wondered that when she went in to testify against him if he knew it was her or if he thought she was Carley Davis just like everyone else did. Chloe got away from her computer she had been looking at documents all morning and still she found nothing she wished more than anything that she had that voicemail, or if she could find something to make Lionel tell the truth but that wasn't going to happen. So she got up and got ice cream out of the freezer and put a ton of weird stuff on top of it things she would have of never thought of eating before, she had so many cravings all at once that she decided the best way to deal with them was to eat everything she was hungry for mixed together. She took her food and sat down on the couch and ate until she was completely satisfied. The doorbell rang and Chloe went to go get it. She opened the door and smiled at John. He stepped into her apartment he had finally gotten the courage to go by himself to see her. He had to brush the feelings he had for her aside, they weren't right and he knew Chloe had no intention of moving on.

"Hey John." Chloe told him cheerfully, she was surprised that she seemed so happy. She didn't think she was this happy today.

"Hi Chloe, cheerful today are we?" He asked her sarcastically, he was glad to see that she didn't look so pale anymore. He was also glad that she was following the doctor's orders for her eating habits.

"So why did you decide to drop by?" Chloe was glad he had come but she was curious as to why and why he was alone, he never saw her without Sam.

"Just wanted to check on you see how you were doing with proving Lionel guilty." John told her even though it wasn't completely the truth he had a craving to see her ever since he had left a few days earlier with Sam.

"Well I am fine but as for the proof well I don't think this is going to be easy." She hated being alone in trying to find proof of the murder of Lionel's parents she had helped Lex look for something to but they had never found anything of great importance.

"Well let's get to work on that then I'm yours for the day so tell me what you need help with." John was surprised with himself he had never been so kind to Chloe before the last few weeks. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to be with her.

"Really you are going to help me?" Chloe asked him bewildered that he was actually being a nice guy for once.

"Yes I am so let's get some work done we have less than a month to get this proof if we don't then the judge is going to release Lionel and you can never go back to Smallville. I don't want that to happen I know your cousin and your friend miss you a lot and it would be a relief to them if you came back." John hoped that he was encouraging her to look harder because he didn't want to have to keep hanging over her shoulder making sure Lionel had no clue that he was involved with Chloe and that he was keeping her safe while playing bad guy for Lionel.

"I don't think that Lois or Clark would want to see me now. They would be mad that I got involved with Lex and then when they find out about the baby they will probably get even madder at me." Chloe knew how protective Clark could be and he would think that Lex forced her to be with him, when all Lex was trying to do was protect her from his father and they had fallen in love in the process.

John could see that Chloe didn't want to think about Smallville right now. "I'm sure that if they truly love you they will understand. But don't worry about that right now let's get to work." He didn't want to make her depressed again.

"Yeah you're right well come on I have some documents that Lex left me with but it's not all of the documents that I know that he used to have." Chloe remembered the many documents Lex and her had gone through.

"Well he mailed me a disk I haven't seen what is on it yet, but hopefully it is something useful. I just got this today so I thought I come here with it." He hoped that the disk had something that could help them otherwise he knew it was useless they would never be able to prove Lionel had done anything.

Chloe took the disk from John's hand and went into the room where her lap top was she put inside the disk drive and waited. John had followed her in and had sat in the chair next to her both anxiously waiting for the document to appear, and when it did it left them both shocked. There was a confession from Morgan Edge that Lionel had killed his parents and there was the voicemail that Chloe had heard so many times before on the disk to. They had all the proof they needed, so why had Lex gotten on the plane when he knew he could get Lionel in jail?

"Why would he do that?" Chloe asked aloud even though she hadn't intended to.

"Maybe because he wants me to testify that Lionel had the balls to kill Lex and his parents." John suggested he couldn't come up with another reason.

"You have proof that Lionel killed Lex?" Chloe questioned knowing that Lex had told her that his father not going to prison wasn't an option he wanted his father locked up for good.

"Yeah I tape all of my phone calls with Lionel he called from his lawyer's phone from jail he told me what he was planning. I know where the tape is all we have to do is go back to Smallville and present all of this to the judge and Lionel shouldn't be able to see the light of day again." John said smiling knowing that Chloe could finally be free from Lionel's tight grip on her, and her baby could grow up with a normal child hood.

"What do you mean never see the light of day again?" Chloe questioned she hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"This might be just enough proof to get him the death penalty." John told her staring into her eyes isn't that what she wanted for Lionel to be dead?

"I know he has done a lot of wrong in the world but no one deserves to die because they killed people, then it is just the law murdering, I think that he should just have to be locked up for good." Chloe said voicing her opinion she had never been one for killing off murders she had just thought that they should never be released from jail and that they needed to be in a high security prison.

"Chloe this man killed his parents and he basically killed Lex and all you want is for him to be locked up for the rest of his life?" John couldn't believe it he would've thought Chloe would have wanted Lionel dead after all he had planned and basically did kill her lover.

"I know what he did but, it just doesn't seem right to me I'm sorry I just want him to be locked up for the rest of his life." Chloe told John she hated when people second guessed her opinions.

"Alright whatever you want Chloe he has hurt you more than anyone. I'm going to call and see if we can get an earlier date for the trial, I will make my lawyer call and ask Lionel doesn't know who it is. He is going to be surprised when he finds out that this whole time I was working for Lex and was that I was just using him for information." John had liked playing the spy he thought he had done his job very well.

"Alright call me when you get a new date I am going to go lie down I don't feel good, take the disk and lock it up, you never know where one of Lionel's people might be." Chloe told John.

"Alright I will Chloe; I will call you once I hear something from my lawyer get better." John kissed her check and then he left the house.

Chloe went to the bathroom and felt her self heave up the mixture of things she had eaten just thirty minutes before. She wasn't sure if she liked being pregnant when it made her so sick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

Chloe had heard from John and they were to go back to Metropolis to go for the trail he had gotten it moved up by three weeks and she only had one more day to finish packing on the hopes of returning back to Smallville. She finally felt like she could face Lois and tell her everything but she wasn't sure about Clark. He would be happy that she was alive but she thought he would be furious at her for being with Lex and not coming home, but there was no choice she couldn't go back not with Lionel there. Chloe placed her hand on her stomach she knew that she had almost six months left until the baby was born she was happier about it now, knowing that she had something left of Lex inside of her made her feel better. If she could choose though she would rather have Lex alive and knowing that she was going to have his son or daughter.

The door to the apartment flew open and Chloe jumped she looked up and saw John he looked hysterical. "John what's wrong?" Chloe went over to him trying to make him calm down so she could find out.

"We need to leave tonight. Sam is dead I think Lionel found out about something." John lost a good friend and the only thing he could think about now was getting Chloe to safety he promised Lex that he would keep her safe and he would.

"What? How did this happen?" Chloe was in a loss for words she couldn't believe that Lionel was at it again. She hated the man but she still couldn't find enough hate to make him die she just wanted him in a cell where he could have no contact with the human world. As far as she was concerned Lionel was not a human he was a monster.

"I'm not sure I had to go to the store. I should have of brought him with me. I should have asked him to go then this wouldn't have of happened." John sat down and buried his head in his hands he felt so guilty he wanted to take it all back but he couldn't.

Chloe moved over to him and she made him look at her. "This is not your fault don't blame yourself for his death. It isn't your fault."

"Then how come I feel like it is?" John looked at her and her eyes showed nothing but affection. He knew that he could never love her though, partly because he thought that she would never love anyone but Lex. She wouldn't have the heart to love someone else it would hurt her too much. Maybe it would change as the years went on but right now she didn't need a boyfriend she needed a friend.

"Everyone does but you have to remember that everything happens for a reason and although it is a terrible tragedy you need to remember that it the person who killed Sam is the one that should be feeling guilty, after all it was the entire fault of the person who killed Sam. That is why Sam is gone not because of any fault of your own." Chloe looked at John she didn't want him to feel like it was his fault because she felt the same way about Lex. She thought that if she hadn't gone into Lionel's files and records and just stopped like Lex told her too then none of this would've happened.

"Finish packing Chloe the sooner we get out of here the better." John picked up the things that were already packed and went out to put them in the car once he was done loading all of the boxes Chloe had already packed, she was taping up the last box. He loaded it into the car and then he took off for the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. The pilot help John load up the plane with both of their things then John and Chloe boarded the plane. The plane took off and Chloe realized that she had no clue where they were going.

"John where are we going?" Chloe looked at him she hoped that she wouldn't have to go in a plane too much since she knew that a lot of travel wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Smallville I know that you are worried about going there but Lionel thinks that you are dead and he thinks that is the last place that he would look for me." John looked at her he hadn't told her yet that Lionel had found out that he had deceived him and had been working for Lex all along.

"Why would he be looking for you?" Chloe didn't understand she thought that Lionel would have no idea that John had deceived him until the trial.

"He started getting suspicious why do you think he had someone come and kill Sam or maybe the gunman was meant for me. I can't be sure." John didn't want to worry her especially when she was pregnant and didn't need the extra stress.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wanted to know if things changed and obviously they had changed. Lionel was after John which meant that if Lionel got out of jail somehow John would have to change his name his identity just because he protected her. Why did everyone who ever protected her get hurt?

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I shouldn't have waited this long but I didn't want you to have move yet again. I don't want you to have to hide yourself anymore. I hope that after this trial you can go back to your old life." John looked over at her and he knew that trials took months to get done with but he was trying his best to make Lionel's trial go by quick and since Lionel had to proven guilty when the disk was shown and everything was out in the open Lionel would have to admit the fact that he was guilty.

"It's okay I understand. At least the trial is only a day away and we won't have to go through this much longer hopefully." Chloe wanted this to be over she wanted to go back to her life and see her cousin prove to her that she was okay and Clark it would be good to see him even if he was furious with her.

"I hope so too Chloe." John closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat and he took into everything that had happened in the last few hours and he knew that he had plenty of time on the plane to think of how he was going to hide from Lionel for at least one day.

Chloe stayed quiet for the rest of the ride until they landed in a cornfield. Chloe was sure that this was to hide them from any attention. They got out and there was a car waiting for them which they loaded their things into and then the driver got into the plane and the plane took off yet again.

"I guess I should ask where we are staying." Chloe said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Well you are staying with your cousin and yes you can tell her who you are although I am sure that she will recognize you immediately. You have to tell her that no one can no you are there." John knew that having someone related to Chloe would be helpful in getting her through everything.

"Where are you staying?" Chloe didn't care about her she was safe but John wasn't Lionel knew that John had betrayed him and he was in danger.

"The Kent farm I know it seems a bit weird but Martha offered me a place to stay she knows some of what I have told you. She doesn't know that you are alive and either does Clark that will be your job to tell them when the trial is over and it is safe to of course." John pulled up in front of the Talon and he looked at Chloe go upstairs and knock on the door make sure you are completely in before you say anything your things will be taken care of.

Chloe looked at him and she left and couldn't really believe that she was staying with her cousin. Seeing Lois again it seemed like a dream before but now it was reality. She felt like time was slowing down as she took in each step up the stairs she was afraid what Lois would tell her when she found out she wasn't dead. She took the last step and then looked at the door. Her brain was telling her to go run back to the car and go somewhere else but she knew that it wasn't an option. She got up the courage and she stood in front of the door she raised her hand and knocked. Her heart was beating faster when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Then Lois pushing the door open and looking at Chloe. Chloe stepped inside without asking and closed the door behind her. She was surprised when Lois was holding her fist up to her face.

"Alright you crazy freak what in the world are you doing here?" Lois was cautious and suddenly she stopped she lowered her hand to her side and looked at Chloe hard. "Chloe?" Lois asked unsure that the person standing before her was truly her cousin.

"Yes Lois it's me." Chloe looked at Lois and was unsure if she should hug her or just stand there for her to examine.

"It can't be you… you died it was in the news." Lois' mouth was open and looking at the person who claimed to be Chloe.

"No Lois I didn't really die. The house blew up where I was staying that was it. I was airlifted to safety. I had to live under a different identity because Lionel was after me he wanted me dead so I wouldn't talk." Chloe tried to make her cousin understand that this was truly her and not some imposter.

Lois knew that it was Chloe and she quickly embraced her cousin in a huge hug. "Oh thank god I thought you were truly dead just wait until I tell Smallville that you are alright we have both been worried sick about you." Lois let Chloe go and she looked over her moving her eyes up and down. She noticed that Chloe had gained some weight and in all the years Lois had known Chloe, she knew that her cousin stayed fit.

"No Lois you can't tell Clark not yet. I have to wait for the trial to be over and for Lionel to be locked up before I can't tell the world that I am alive." Chloe looked at her cousin and she knew that Lois was about to protest but she put her hand up. "If anyone finds out Lois it could get back to Lionel and then he could really kill me and you don't want that do you?" Chloe looked at her cousin and the anticipation to protest disappeared from her features.

"Of course not I just got you back and I don't want to lose my cuz for real. Now come here I know you have a huge story to tell and I need to know about everything." Lois moved over to the couch patting the spot next to her.

Chloe figured that it was better to tell Lois now rather than latter. She went over and sat next to Lois. "What do you want to know about first?"

"Why you had to go to that safe house in the first place and if it is true that Luthor junior told you to go there." Lois had never met Lex in person but from what she heard about him she despised the man especially if he had anything to do with Chloe.

"I had to go there because I found out information on Lionel that I shouldn't have and yes Lex brought me to the safe house to keep me safe from his father but it blew up and dad and I went into the tunnel where a jet flew us to what Lex called the second safe house." Chloe looked at Lois she seemed displeased that Lex had a hand in the matter.

"There has to be more than that Chloe I want to know everything." Lois wanted to know what had happened to Chloe and what had happened while she was at the second safe house.

Chloe told Lois of how her father died trying to push back the tears she hated remembering. Then she had told Lois that she had been alone for three months. She told Lois of how she had fallen in love with Lex although she could tell that Lois was disgusted but Lois kept her mouth shut and let Chloe continue talking. She told Lois about the note Lex had left for her. How he tried to make it easier on her before he died and then she remembered the thought that she had when she read the letter. I never want to see Lex Luthor's face again she remembered the dreaded thought and now she wished that she had never thought that because she never did see his face again. She told Lois how Lex had died to protect her and Lois seemed to care a little bit more for Lex than she had in the beginning. Then came the really hard part and she didn't know how she was going to tell Lois.

"Lois there is one other thing. Please don't be mad." Chloe looked at Lois.

"Chloe whatever you have to tell me we will work through it." Lois looked at her cousin running her hand on Chloe's back trying to comfort her.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe blurted out she wanted to let it out quick and fast.

"With Lex Luthor's child." Lois was stunned

"Yes." Chloe said meekly

"Oh my god you did it with that bald billionaire." Lois got up and she started pacing she couldn't believe it that after everything Chloe knew about Lex she still trusted him to go back to Smallville and not see any other woman when he was the huge playboy that everyone woman wanted.

"Lois please I'm already going through enough." Chloe looked at her cousin she wanted nothing more than her cousin to support her through this tough time.

"Well I just can't believe that you let that man touch you at all. Chloe do you know what he is what he is known for? You could've caught some disease." Lois looked at her cousin she couldn't believe that Chloe had been with Lex for some reason she never thought about the two of them being together.

"I love him Lois and I trusted him not to go off with some other girl while he was here and I was far away from here." Chloe looked at her cousin she just needed someone there to talk to and she knew that Lois wouldn't act like this once she got used to the idea.

"Chloe he is dead you shouldn't talk like he is still here." Lois was worried that Chloe still thought of Lex to be around she knew that it wasn't good for the grieving process she had to accept that he was dead. But when Chloe told her that she loved Lex there was no doubt that she was her eyes gave a little sparkle and she was close to a smile.

"I don't think I can accept that he is dead until I see his body laying on one of those medal tables and they pull the blanket back to show me his face. But that can never happen because there were no bodies left they burned alive and he knew that he was going to die like that." Chloe's eyes started to water she hadn't envisioned it in her mind and now that she had she hoped that it wouldn't come back to her.

"Chloe you know he is dead and he can't come back after all he isn't one of your meteor freaks that have all these powers." Lois was trying to joke but then she realized that she was just making things worse. She put her arm around Chloe. "I'm sorry cuz but you look tired you should go get some rest."

"Yeah I think I will." Chloe went into one of the bedrooms and laid awake for awhile before she could go to sleep. She was thinking about facing Lionel and what he had done to everyone not just her or Lex but the other people he had hurt throughout his life.

Chloe awoke in the middle of the night screaming for Lex and Lois was running in worried sick that something bad was happening to her cousin. All Lois could hear was Chloe's muffled screams.

"Chloe are you alright?" Lois' voice was frantic afraid that something was happening, after all Chloe had said that Lionel had tried to kill her even if Lionel did think he had succeeded how would they know if he started have suspicions that Chloe was still alright.

"It was just a bad dream Lois nothing to be worried about." Chloe was shaking some still remembering her dream. She had been in the plane watching Lex die her eyes filled with tears as she watched him burst into flames.

"I am worried Chloe. I mean what if Lionel Luthor finds out that you are alive. What if at the trial he recognizes you? What then Chloe are you going to go hide for the rest of your life away from your friends and family?" Lois had been thinking about these things all night she needed Chloe to realize what a dangerous situation she had got herself in and not only just her but her child as well.

Chloe sat up and looked at Lois. "Lionel is going to jail Lois he is going to be locked up and he won't be able to have contact with the outside world. Even if he does realize that I am alive then it won't matter anymore. I would never leave you now, now that I am back. I know that you were sad when you thought I was dead and I know I made a lot of people in Smallville feel the same way. But I had to do it for my own safety." Chloe looked at Lois she felt awful about having to pretend she was dead and making no contact with anyone to prove that she was alive and well.

"You are going to have to re dye your hair there is some blond showing." Lois could see the blond streaks wanting to come back in the light and she knew that it would give her away if she got her blondness back.

"Well I guess I should get it done now since we are both up want to come to the store with me?" Chloe knew that she had to redo her hair before Lionel saw her and that was only hours away.

"Sure just let me fix my hair and we can go in our pajamas." Lois left the room and Chloe got up and brushed her hair. She didn't even know what kind of dye to pick out after all John and Sam had brought her the last one she should've paid more attention to what it was called but she had been too mad to even pay attention.

Chloe went out to the living room and met Lois then they both went to the store. They made a quick trip there and then left. It only took them five minutes to go there and get back. Lois told Chloe that she was going to do it since it would be easier. The smell was awful and the dye had made Chloe's hair even darker than it had been the first time. Chloe hated it she wished she could have her blonde hair back.

Lois could tell that Chloe was nervous and she tried to make it better but she ended up making things worse and Chloe just went in her room and fell back to sleep not wanting to put up with Lois anymore. When she woke up she got dressed and then she went out in the living room with Lois and waited for John to come pick her up. They had to go to Metropolis so it would take them mere minutes by a private jet.

John came and got Chloe and they drove to where the plane was waiting for them when they got in John could see how nervous Chloe was. "Chloe are you alright?"

"Not really I just don't know how I am going to look at the man who has ruined my life and killed Lex." Chloe didn't want to see Lionel although she knew that she wouldn't have to testify she wanted to be there. She wanted to see him get locked up in jail for good.

Once they were at the courthouse John sat Chloe in one of the seats and then he went up to where the lawyer was sitting that was trying to prove Lionel guilty. John gave him the CD that had the proof on it and then he went back and sat down next to Chloe. It took awhile for the CD to get approved by the judge when it did and it was played it was obvious that Lionel Luthor was guilty even the jury was looking at Lionel with dirty looks.

Lionel decided to say that he was guilty but only if they took off the death penalty. They made the deal and Lionel was sent to jail. He couldn't leave his jail cell he wouldn't be allowed to go outside. He would eat and drink in his jail cell and no one was allowed to have contact with him. Chloe and John were assured that Lionel would have massive security and that any conversation he had would be listened in on but Lionel wouldn't have any one to talk to because he had no family left.

Chloe and John were thrilled when the day was over and that they had both watched an angry Lionel get put in handcuffs and get taken to jail where he would spend the rest of his life. Chloe and John went to celebrate and were joined by Lois.

Chloe wanted to change her hair right away so her and Lois re dyed her hair yet again and made it close to her original hair color. Then Chloe knew that it was time to face the music with Clark.

She decided that it had been long enough and that Clark deserved the truth. John took her to the Kent's. Chloe went up to the loft deciding that it was the right place to meet him. John was going to tell him to go up there but he wasn't going to tell him that Chloe would be waiting for him.

Chloe waited in the loft and then she heard the familiar footsteps climbing up the stairs. As soon as Clark was up the stairs and had laid his eyes on Chloe he was stunned.

"Chloe?" He looked like Lois had when she had noticed that it was defiantly her cousin and not some imposter. Clark was walking over to her and suddenly he had his arms around her holding her.

Chloe laid her head against him and she felt safe to be in his arms again. "I missed you Clark." Chloe told him as he pulled back some.

Clark who was still not willing to let Chloe go just yet looked into her eyes and he knew that there was something different about her. "I missed you too. But I don't understand you are supposed to be dead." Clark looked at Chloe and she seemed to look a little unsure. "I mean I am glad you aren't of course I just don't understand." Clark looked at her.

"I understand Clark and it is a long story so let's sit." Chloe went over to the couch and Clark sat down next to her. "First off the explosion that supposedly killed me, well I was airlifted to safety before it happened. I had to pretend that I was dead because Lionel was after me."

"I don't understand how you even got there in the first place. Lex kept telling me lies and all I wanted was him to tell me where you were." Clark knew that before Lex had died they had a huge fight that now he wished he could take back. Lex was being so distant and Clark didn't like how he kept lying about what was happening with Chloe. He had told Lex that they were no longer friends.

"Well you know that I found that Lionel killed his parents and he found out. Lex sent me to the first safe house and after me and my dad got there it was going to blow up so we had to go down through a tunnel and we got airlifted to the second safe house." Chloe knew that the story was confusing she was even still confused. People had thought that she had died in the first one and then they found out that she had died in the second one it was very confusing.

"Lex did all this for you?" Clark knew that Lex and Chloe had never been close Lex had found Chloe annoying and Chloe had found Lex to be a selfish snob.

"Yes and for my dad he wanted to keep us safe until he got his father put in jail. But things started to go wrong. I couldn't come back not until Lionel got put away for good. I wanted to tell you that I was okay but there was a chance that Lionel would find out." Chloe was trying to avoid the whole topic of her and Lex although Clark had to find out before her stomach got too much bigger.

"Lex would go away for days at a time was he there with you and your dad?" Clark needed answers and he was trying to ask simple questions knowing that Lionel had just gotten locked up and that was why Chloe was here.

"Yes we became friends he was the only person I could talk to besides my dad and then he became the only person I could talk to." Chloe looked at Clark and she really didn't want to remember the time that her father had passed away in his sleep.

"Why what happened to your dad?" Clark was worried now he knew that Gabe had died and that meant that Chloe had to be alone at the safe house with no one.

"He died in his sleep." Chloe's eyes were sad even though it had happened a long time ago she still missed her father. "Lex well he was always there when I needed him. He was the only person I could talk to and relay on." Chloe looked at Clark she didn't want him to flip out when she found out that she was carrying Lex's child.

"I'm so sorry Chloe about your dad you must have been so alone." Clark put a comforting hand on her and he looked at her and he knew that she was hiding something. "Did something else happen?"

"Clark I don't know how to tell you this any differently but I'm pregnant with Lex's child." Chloe didn't know what else to do and she knew that she had to tell him otherwise she would keep putting it off.

"What?" Clark looked at her and suddenly he couldn't believe the rage he felt. How Lex had lied to him and told him that Chloe was dead. When he was at the safe house with her loving her being the only person she had to talk to of course he would take advantage. "He used you he took advantage of you." Clark said in an angry voice.

"No Clark he didn't. He made sure it was what I wanted and I fell in love with Lex. He didn't use me he didn't take advantage of me we were in love." Chloe had to make Clark understand she had felt the same way at first but she had soon realized how much they did love each other and that Lex would do anything for her. He had proved it. "He died for me Clark, he died so I could live." Clark still looked furious and he looked at her.

"Chloe." Clark didn't know what else to say to her he didn't know what to think. Chloe was pregnant with Lex's child. "How far along are you?" Clark looked at Chloe and suddenly he realized that his friend had lost two people she loved and she was going to become a single mother. She needed someone to be there for her and he wanted to be there for her.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Chloe looked into Clark's eyes which had softened and she was surprised she had pictured this discussion a whole lot worse.

"No I'm not Chloe. You've lost two people and now you need people to talk to. I'm still you're best friend and I want to be here for you." Clark sat back down next to her and he touched her face and he could see the pain that she had. That was what had been different she was high spirited like she had been before she had a broken heart and she had the burden of raising a baby.

"Thanks Clark." Chloe gave him the best hug she could while sitting on the couch.

"I wish Lex was still here so I can apologize before he died I told him we were no longer friends. I was sick of his lies and now I wish he was here for you and his unborn child. I can tell that you truly loved him Chloe I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay Clark. I'm glad that I am back here. Now I have you and Lois to help me out with the baby although I wish also that Lex could be here."

"So you are staying with Lois?"

"Yes but I'm not sure for how long I don't think she is going to want a screaming baby living with her."

"Didn't Lex have a will?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he was going to die don't you think that he left you something?" Clark knew that if Lex had been in love with Chloe he would have left her something or maybe everything.

"He might of but since everyone thought that I was dead I don't know if I can get it."

"Yes you can." John said from the stairs. "Sorry to interrupt but I got the will for you. Lex left you everything he ever had except for Luthor Corp you have a portion of it but he gave it to Bruce. You do have billions of dollars in tons of accounts I'm sure that you and the baby will be well taken care of." John had walked over and handed Chloe the will. "He left you a letter to but I think you should read that later." John looked at Chloe's shocked face she hadn't expected this she hadn't even cared if Lex left her anything at all she didn't love him for his money or his business.

"I should get back to Lois though I'm getting tired again." Chloe looked at both John and Clark. "Are you staying here John?" Chloe looked at John she hadn't thought of that question until that moment.

"Lex ordered me to protect you so yes. If you are going to move into the mansion I will be your security guard but don't worry I won't be over protective I will just make sure things are running smoothly." John looked at Chloe and he could she was tired. "I will take you back to Lois's."

Chloe got up and so did Clark she gave him a hug good bye and she promised that she would see him soon. Then she went with John to her cousins and the only thought that was on her mind was what Lex had written her in the letter and she wanted to read it she was anxious to read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**I know it isn't the longest update but hopefully it will keep your hopes high and you can find out some clues along the way. **

As soon as Chloe got into the apartment Lois was talking to her nonstop and all Chloe wanted to do was to go into the bedroom and read the letter that Lex had left behind. Chloe waited impatiently for Lois to finish and suddenly she realized that she could've made John drive her to the mansion where she could be alone. She wasn't sure if she could go there though. Anything that reminded her of Lex seemed to bring pain to her heart. Chloe didn't even know what Lois was saying she didn't know if it was important or not but she knew that the sooner she could get out of here the better. She wasn't going to stay here tonight she wanted to go to the mansion. Maybe Lex had left something for here there. Lois had finally stopped talking and Chloe looked at her.

"Lo do you mind if I borrow your car for the night?" Chloe knew that Lex had plenty of sports cars in the mansion's garage and she knew that once she got to the mansion she would be fine.

"Why Chloe where do you plan on going?" Lois looked at her cousin and she didn't want her to go away not yet, not when she had just gotten home.

"To the mansion I feel like I need to go there and not to offend you or anything but I want to be alone for awhile."

"Fine you can take my car and I will be by in the morning to pick it up. Although I don't think you should be going there alone. I assume that you plan on moving in there?" Lois didn't approve of the idea she didn't want Chloe to be there alone, she didn't even think Chloe should be alone at all right now.

"Then I will go pick up John okay will that make you feel better?" Chloe needed to read the letter and she didn't want to be bothered by Lois or anyone for that matter.

"Chloe you can do whatever you want alright I just don't want you to have a huge breakdown when you walk into that place for the first time in years."

"I just feel like I need to be there Lois. If I start having a breakdown I will come back here I promise."

"Alright as long as you promise that you will come back here if you need anything or call."

"I will Lo okay I will see you tomorrow." Chloe smiled at her cousin and then she took off before Lois could say anything. She got into Lois's car and drove to the mansion. She sat in the car for a few minutes just looking at the place, knowing that she wasn't here to see Lex. Whenever she had come here before it had been to see him. After five minutes she got out of the car and walked into the mansion. She entered through the doors; for once there were no guards to get through. The mansion was completely empty and it was weird not to see at least one maid walk by. Chloe didn't know where she wanted to go to read the letter. She decided to go to Lex's study where she had met him so many times before. She entered through the doors and walked over to his desk she sat down in the chair. She looked at all of the pictures that he had on his desk they were all of her and him. Chloe felt at home here she didn't feel all that sad she liked being in the place where Lex had made his home although she wished he was still here. Chloe knew the reason why she had come here so she pulled the letter out of her pocket. The envelope had her name on it in Lex's handwriting. She opened it up carefully and pulled out a piece of paper. Chloe looked at it and couldn't believe that this was all Lex had given her was a piece of paper that barely had any writing at all on it.

_My dearest Chloe, _

_ I know that John has told you everything by now. I'm sorry that I have had to leave you like this. I never wanted to Chloe I never wanted to hurt you. The mansion is yours the key to all the rooms is in the bottom drawer of the desk under a secret door. There are many hidden secrets in the mansion find them and you will understand even more. Don't hate me Chloe, I've done this so you can live your life and not be someone else I know you had to for a time and by now my father has been put in jail. I know that you haven't got the heart to put him to death and I respect that. I will come back to you Chloe when the time is right we will be together. I love you always and I hope you know that. I never thought that you and I would end up together but we did and I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. Your world hasn't ended remember that never give up hope. I love you with all my heart and soul. _

_ Love always, _

_ Lex _

Chloe didn't understand he kept leaving behind all these clues. She didn't understand if these things meant that he was still alive somewhere. In his other letter he had told her to move on and she knew that he wouldn't want her to do that if he was still alive. She wanted him to be alive though, but when would the time be right? Was this all just bringing up to many hopes? Chloe didn't know what to think anymore. She laid the letter on the desk and she climbed up the stairs going to the room that she knew had been his bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. Chloe looked at the bed that hadn't been made it was still pulled back the indent of Lex's body was still left. Chloe didn't know where to look Lex hadn't told her about the secrets of the mansion. She sat on the bed she hadn't even taken the key from the desk. Chloe closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. 'What do you want me to know Lex?'

Chloe woke up hours later her stomach was growling. She made her way to the kitchen and found some food to make. She liked to cook especially since she was pregnant she loved the smells of the food. She was making some soup she didn't think that anything else that was in the fridge would be good anymore. Once it had finished she put the soup into a bowl and she sat down to eat. It was eerie to be here without someone else around. She wished that she could find the things that Lex wanted her to. She figured that she should go searching.

Chloe got the key from the drawer and she went through the mansion opening every door. Hoping one of them would be locked. She knew that it was probably the one thing that she was looking for. Chloe searched for hours until she found that the door to the basement was locked. She opened up the door with the key and turned on the light. Her eyes searched over the basement and she couldn't seem to find what Lex wanted her too. She walked down the stairs and saw boxes stacked in the room. She opened up the box on top and found pictures of her and Lex pictures that she had never seen before. She picked one up and flipped it over there was a date on it and someone had written on it. "I know what you are keeping Luthor you don't want her to get hurt do you?" She knew that it hadn't been Lex's handwriting and she couldn't understand why these pictures where in a box. Chloe pulled out some more they all said the same things. Then she found a journal at the bottom. She opened it up and she found that it had been Lex who had wrote it. He had dated everything and explained things they had done on those days. Chloe flipped to the back of it and saw all the plans that Lex had written out for Chloe to keep her safe. She saw something that was barley visible '_Sam is the only one else who knows. I hope no one hurts him._' Chloe wondered if that was why Sam had been killed because he knew something that no one else did. But what was it? Chloe picked up the journal and laid it on the floor. She opened up the next box and found papers filled with words that hardly made any sense. She could tell that some of them had been written in Lex's handwriting the rest had been John's. She put them on top of the journal.

She opened the last box and found letters. They were letters from Sam that had been opened and been put back inside the envelope. Chloe placed those on her pile of stuff and brought all of the information upstairs. Chloe sat down on the couch and looked at the letters Sam had written to Lex. They were all about her and how he shouldn't do what he was about to. Sam told Lex to tell Chloe about the plan so it wouldn't be hard for her, so she would understand. "Chloe doesn't have to be sad over this Lex not if she knows what you are doing." Chloe didn't understand what they were talking about. She had to be sad even if she knew that Lex was planning on dying it was still going to be sad. The last letter was written a day before Lex had died. "Everything is set Lex, but I still think that you need to Chloe. You're going to hurt her and you might hurt her so bad that she will never come back to you Lex." Chloe looked at the words on the paper and she wanted to know she wanted to know if Lex was alive if that was what Sam had known and no one else had. If there was any way for Lex to be alive she wanted to know she had to tell him about the baby she had to tell him she didn't mean all the things that she had told him.

This was confusing and she didn't want to do this to herself anymore it wasn't good for her or her child to be going through this pain. Why was Lex doing all of this his father was in jail and he could come back safely. If she could live her life again why couldn't he live his?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Chloe was in pain and she didn't want this to be happening she didn't think she was ready for it. Lois was standing next to her looking at her with concerned face. She was glad that Lois was there but she wanted Lex. Chloe closed her eyes as another contraction went through her body. It had been like this for the last hour. The doctor came back in and to Chloe it didn't seem like it took very long for her to give birth, it hadn't even hurt as bad as she thought it was. The doctor told her it was the fastest birth he had ever done. The baby was healthy and he was crying. After he got cleaned up and was placed into Chloe's arms he stopped crying.

"He is so handsome Chloe." Lois told her.

"Yeah he is." Chloe looked down at her son and she knew that this was going to be harder than she thought he looked so much like Lex already.

"Do you want me to bring in the two boys they keep asking when they can come in?"

"Yeah you can bring them in." Chloe ran her hand over the boys face the sooner that they saw them the sooner they would leave and then she could have time just to be with her son.

John and Clark came in and smiled at Chloe. "We won't stay long. If I have to I will drag Lois out of here so you two can be alone." Clark smiled as he went over to Chloe.

"Thanks Clark. Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Clark took the baby from Chloe and held him in his arms. The baby started to fuss some. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I'm going to name him after his dad."

"I'm sure he will live up to he already looks like him." John told her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm surprisingly good. I'm sure I will be feeling something tomorrow."

"Well we should go so you can have time with him." Clark handed the baby back to Chloe and he looked at John. "Unless you want to stay here you did bring your own car.

"I guess it depends on what you want." John looked at Chloe

"You can stay for a little while."

"Alright then I will see you later cuz." Lois smiled at her and then her and Clark left.

"Chloe I know that this is hard for you."

"I know he is still out there and when he comes back I'm going to be mad at him and then I will love him nonstop."

"Chloe I know that you think that Lex is going to come back but Chloe he is gone."

No one understood. Lex had left her things that only she would figure out; she knew that he was still alive. "He isn't gone John I know that he isn't gone."

"It's best to just let him go."

"I can never let him go John even if he was dead which he isn't. I could never love anyone as much as I love Lex except for our son." Chloe looked at John she wished that people would quit thinking that Lex was dead.

"He told you to move on."

"Because he knew that there might be other people reading that letter. There are things that he has left behind things that mean everything to both of us they were hidden behind hidden doors. I know he is still alive and I'm mad that no one believes me." Chloe looked at her son who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Chloe let's not talk about this anymore."

"I just want someone to believe me. I want to know why Lex can't be here. I know he is alive and if no one else believes it than to bad." Chloe looked over at John she thought that he of all people would believe her. He seemed to be trying to push her to go off with someone else.

"I'm not trying to make you mad Chloe."

"I know maybe I'm just tired. I think that you should go so we can both get some rest." Chloe looked down at her son and she knew why John was pressuring her. He was falling in love with her but she wasn't in love with him. She would wait for Lex no matter how long it took.

"Alright I will go I will come back in the morning." John looked at her and then he left knowing that his presence was no longer of any help.

Chloe looked down at the baby she held in her arms and she loved him before the nurse came to take him away. Chloe closed her eyes. "Come back to me Lex please I need you." She mumbled before she fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning John was sitting next to her holding her baby. She didn't like it at all. John was trying way to hard to be a part of their life now he had forced him self into her life before now. "What are you doing?" Chloe looked at John with a tad bit of hatred.

"Holding him I thought that you would want to see him when you woke up. You are both going to be released later today. I'm going to be staying at the mansion for awhile." John looked at her and he knew that she wasn't happy about that.

"Why are staying I can handle myself and my son."

"Lex told me to protect you and that is what I'm going to do."

"He told Sam to do it he told Sam something that he never told you apparently he trusted him a lot more." Chloe looked at him she didn't want him to be here and she didn't want him to move into the mansion.

"Chloe why are acting like this? This person isn't you."

"I don't love you okay so quit trying to fit into my life. I see the way you look at me the way you keep telling me to move on. It's never going to be with you John I love Lex." Chloe closed her eyes she knew that John had risked his life for hers but it didn't matter anymore she had given him plenty of thanks for what he had done for her.

John looked at Chloe and he gave her, her son. "I'm moving into the mansion whether you like it or not." Then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Alex started to cry and Chloe soothed him she didn't want John to move in. Her eyes fell to her son's and she cried. Lex needed to come and take care of all of this. She no longer trusted John for some reason she didn't like him at all. He could never make her love him though no matter how hard he tried, her heart only belonged to one person. The one person that everyone thought was dead.

Chloe called Lois from her cell phone she needed to know when John planned to move into the mansion. "Hey Lo I have to ask you something." Chloe told her when she answered.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Did you know that John is moving into the mansion?"

"Yeah Clark said but I didn't think he was going to move in until you were ready."

"When is he moving in?"

"In a few days I think I don't know Clark said he was pretty upset when he went to the farm after seeing you. What is going on between you two?"

"He wants me to love him but I can't."

"You shouldn't have to Chloe you are still getting over Lex and now with your son he comes before anything in your book."

"Yeah I know. I don't want him moving into the mansion."

"Did you tell him that?"

"He is going to anyway whether I like it or not his words."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Leaving and not telling anyone except you. You have to promise not to spill when I tell you."

"I won't I promise Chlo."

"Well I am going to get discharged soon so I have to go."

"Okay I will talk to you later."

"Bye Lo."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe hung up her phone and closed her eyes. I shouldn't have to leave because of John I just want to live my life the way I want to.

When Chloe and Alex got discharged she went to the mansion and she started to pack their things. Chloe was packing the clothes that she had bought for Alex and she was watching him sleep. The door to the room flew open and John looked at her.

"You aren't leaving Chloe."

"Yes I am and your not about to stop me." Chloe zipped up the suitcase and picked up Alex.

"You can't go anywhere Chloe. There is no one here to help you."

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe didn't understand he protected her and he had become her friend.

"Because I want you and you denied me. Now put your son in his crib if you don't want him to get hurt." John looked at Chloe his eyes weren't the same and she knew that he was drunk. Chloe didn't want her baby to get hurt she went over and placed Alex in his crib. She turned and watched as John put a nanny into the room. "Watch him." John said then he grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Chloe didn't want to leave her son alone and she had no idea what John was planning on doing to her.

"Don't worry Chloe after this you will love me." John looked at her and he ran his hand over her cheek. Chloe pulled away she didn't want this anymore. Where was Clark when you needed him? John put her on the couch and he looked at her his eyes looked angry and she could tell that he was going to do something to her.

"Please John don't do this." Chloe didn't want John to hurt her.

"I won't do anything if you would just love me." John had the gun in his hands and he looked at Chloe his eyes were wild.

"How will this make me love you all it does it make me hate you more." Chloe got up from the couch and she started to run away. She knew that it would be hard for him to keep up with her when he was drunk.

"Chloe get back here." John shouted at her as he tried to chase her but he kept stumbling.

Chloe ran up the stairs and went out of the bedroom window and ran onto the roof. She didn't know where to go. She felt like breaking down but she could hear footsteps behind her. She took off again and hid behind a statue.

"Chloe I know you are up here." John said suddenly. "Come on I won't hurt you if you just come out."

"You won't hurt her at all." Someone said from behind John.

Chloe heard a gun being shot and then she heard John cry out in pain and then it stopped. Chloe was afraid to leave her hiding spot she felt paralyzed she couldn't move.

"Chloe it's alright come out." The voice was there again.

It was muffled from behind the statue but Chloe knew whose voice it was she ran out from behind the statue and she ran into his arms. He held her close to his chest running his hand through her hair. Lex held her and he led her into the bedroom. Chloe looked up at him finally realizing that she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. Chloe ran her hands over his face trying to make her self believe that he was real. Then she pushed her self away from him she turned her back. "Chloe don't do this." Lex tried to reach out for her but she pulled away.

"I want answers Lex." Chloe told him suddenly

"I know you do. My father is dead Chloe I had to wait for him to die. I was fighting off tons of his men who were trying to kill both of us. I had to make you disappear from the world for at least a little while. I didn't want anyone to hurt you. I have been trying to make my way back here to warn you about John." Lex paused knowing that Chloe wanted to put something into the conversation.

"Warn me about John how did you know that he was going to be like that?" Chloe turned and looked at Lex.

"He killed Sam he got the information that he wanted from Sam and then he killed him. He was planning on killing me too he wanted you. He wanted you to love him." Lex looked at her and he felt the pain in his heart.

Chloe finally got a good look at Lex. His clothes were all torn up and he had blood on his shirt it looked like he had been through hell and back. She knew that he had been fighting for them, to keep her safe from harm. "I could never love him. I love you and I knew you were alive and so did he. I was trying to leave before he came here but it was too late."

"I'm just glad that you are alright. We don't have a lot of things to worry about anymore with my father and John gone we have no threats." Lex walked closer to Chloe and was glad when she didn't walk back.

"How did your father die?" Chloe hoped it wasn't because Lex had a hand in it.

"Liver cancer he had been fighting it for years it finally killed the old bastard." Lex looked at Chloe and he showed no remorse and Chloe didn't think that he had to after everything Lionel had done to them.

Chloe went over to Lex's closet and got out a new shirt for him. She went over to him and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. She looked at the gashes on him and ran her hand over them. "Lex what happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore all that matters, is that this is over." Lex took the shirt from Chloe's arms and put it on. "I will be okay." Lex ran his hand over her face. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes but I have something to tell you Lex." Chloe didn't know how to tell him that they had a baby.

"What is it Chloe?" Lex looked at her and held her gently he needed to hold her. He had missed her so much and he knew that he had made her worry more than she should have of. He didn't want to hurt her but if that was the way he had to keep her safe than so be it. Now they could live their life without a ton of fears. He was still wondering what it was that Chloe had to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **

Chloe took Lex's hand and she looked at him. She hoped that he wouldn't feel guilty for leaving her when she was pregnant and he hadn't missed a lot of Alex's life.

"Come on I will show you." Chloe walked with Lex into the nursery where the nanny was holding their son. Chloe went over and took Alex from her and dismissed her. Chloe looked at Lex and went over to him. She looked up at him and handed him Alex.

Lex looked down at the little boy that he knew was his and all he could feel was pain and guilt. "I shouldn't have left you." Lex looked at Chloe who didn't seem to mind.

"Lex you did it for a good reason. I don't blame you." Chloe moved over towards him and ran her hand over Alex's face. "He looks like you."

"I wish I would have been there."

"We can have plenty more Lex. I'm just glad that you are here now." Chloe touched his cheek and looked into his eyes just glad that he was here with her and their son.

"What did you name him?"

"I thought that it would be obvious I named him after you." Chloe smiled at Lex and watched as Alex rubbed his eyes. "I think he is tired we should put him in his crib."

"You named him after me?"

"Yeah I did." Chloe took Alex from Lex's arms and put him in his crib running her hand over him. "At least he doesn't fuss when he is in your arms he does for everyone else except you and I. I guess he knows that you are his daddy." Chloe hoped that this would make Lex feel a little better.

"When did you have him?"

"Two days ago." Chloe smiled at Lex and lead him back into the bedroom.

"You don't look like you were ever pregnant."

"Is that a compliment Lex?"

"I hope it is." Lex kissed Chloe passionately missing the taste of her mouth and the warmth that she gave him. Lex pulled her close to him and he just held her. "I'm not going to leave you or our son again I promise."

"You better not I missed you and when I thought that you were dead. I didn't want to keep on living but I did for our son. I'm just glad that you aren't dead. That sounds bad doesn't it?"

"I wish I hadn't made you think I was dead. I wish that I could have told you but I couldn't." Lex ran his hand over Chloe's face glad to have her back.

"I understand Lex now can we get some sleep?"

"Of course just don't leave during the night okay. I've missed you." Lex took her hand and looked at her.

"What about the baby Lex?"

"We can get up together. Now go get dressed for bed." Lex turned and went into his closet and put on some pajamas. Chloe went to her closet and did the same.

Chloe and Lex got into bed together and fell asleep in each others arms. They were woken up every hour with screams from their son but they couldn't be happier. Lex didn't want to leave Chloe's side for the next few days he stayed close to her and Alex. Chloe always laughed at him she knew that he wanted to keep them safe. He was angry at him self for leaving her while she was pregnant but he knew that if he hadn't then both Chloe and his son would be dead. Lex pulled Chloe closer to him and took in her scent it felt good to be with her again. He had never meant to hurt her so much.

Lex and Chloe were woken up a lot during the night but they were happy and soon neither of them wanted to walk across the hall into the baby's room so they just put his crib in their room. They were finally able to get two hours of sleep before they both decided to get up and start the new day. Lex knew that people were going to be surprised that he was back but he knew that he could get through it with out to much trouble.

"Clark was going to come by today I think do you want me to tell him not to?" Chloe asked Lex watching him feed Alex.

"No it's alright he might as well know that I am back before other people do. You know how he likes to be told things before everyone else." Lex looked down at his son and smiled at him he was perfect.

"Yeah I think that he is going to get mad at you for coming here first." Chloe joked

"I hope not he should know by now that you come first."

"I was just kidding Lex I'm sure he won't have a problem he might be a little shocked but other than that he will be alright." Chloe rested her head on Lex's shoulder last night had worn her out and she had been able to get a lot of sleep while she was pregnant.

"Are you tired?" Lex was used to not getting sleep half of the time he couldn't go to bed in fear of being attacked or killed.

"A little." Chloe answered him

"Then go to bed I got him."

"I thought that you didn't want us to be apart."

"I don't mind if I am awake and you are asleep." Lex just hadn't wanted anything to happen to Chloe through the night while they were both asleep.

"Alright well then I will see you when I get up." Chloe kissed Lex and then pressed a light kiss on Alex's forehead and retreated to the bedroom.

Lex watched as Alex finished his bottle and then his eyes looked around the room. He was curious and Lex knew that he had gotten that from his mother. Lex took care of Alex for awhile when the doors opened and Lex watched as Clark stepped in.

"Lex?" Clark was wondering if he was seeing things. Lex was supposed to be dead.

"Clark I think we need to talk." Lex looked at the shocked look on Clark's face and he wanted to laugh and say yes Clark I really am alive.

Lex explained to Clark everything that had happened ending with what happened to John. Clark took in the information still shocked that Lex was alive.

"Wow you did all that for Chloe?" He didn't think that Lex had ever even cared about Chloe that much but it was apparent now that he did.

"Yes I love her Clark and I guess I also did it for my son. I obviously didn't know that he was living inside of Chloe or even existed." Lex looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and he knew that he had protected his family and had done the right thing.

"How come you never told me that Chloe was alive?" Clark looked at Lex they were supposed to be best friends but he had been keeping secrets from him.

"My father would have killed her if he found out she was alive. I couldn't tell anyone Clark. Trust me I wanted to but the mansion could have been bugged and I couldn't take that risk not after everything Chloe had done for me."

"She loves you when she really thought that you were dead I didn't think she was going to keep going with her life. I think the only reason she did was for the baby."

"I don't think she would have taken her life even if it had just been her she is to strong for that. You really don't give her the credit she deserves sometimes." Lex looked at Clark he needed to realize the person that Chloe was the person that he saw in her all the time.

"I guess I just don't know her as well as you do." Ever since Chloe had been gone there were things he didn't know about her. He wished that she had never helped Lex sometimes maybe then they could still be the same.

"You can try Clark I mean she is your best friend."

"Yeah she is just so different from what I remember."

"People change over time Clark she isn't the kid in high school anymore she is a grown woman now she doesn't need Clark Kent making decisions for her."

"I don't make decisions for her."

"You used to."

"I won't anymore I get that she has grown and she doesn't need me as much as she used to." Clark looked over at Lex and Alex who was still asleep.

"So is he doing alright?"

"Yeah he is fine just like any typical baby. Chloe is asleep he kept us up half the night and she was really tired."

"Well I should be going I have to meet Lois at the Planet we have work to do. I will see you later then and I'm glad you are not dead." Clark smiled and then he left.

Lex just shook his head at Clark and then looked back down at Alex. He loved his son more than anything and now he understood what it felt like to be a parent. Lex walked up the stairs making sure to be careful not to wake up Alex. He put Alex in the crib and watched as he carried on with his sleep. Then he went over to Chloe and sat down next to her and watched her sleep. They both looked so peaceful he had never thought that watching Chloe sleep was as precious as it was now. He was seeing life in a whole new perspective.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**I am ending this fic in this chapter I hope you all have enjoyed it and I hope that you will check for new stories that will be coming out shortly. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. **

Epilogue

Chloe and Lex soon got caught up on the time they had missed with each other. Once Alex was one Lex and Chloe got married. Lois and Clark seemed to no longer care about Chloe and Lex's relationship as long as Lex never hurt Chloe.

Alex was a spoiled little child, Lex would take business trips and he always brought back an expensive souvenir that Alex couldn't even use yet since he was only two. Chloe kept telling Lex to stop spoiling their son but Lex was to stubborn to listen.

"Lex I'm glad you are home." Chloe kissed him gently and she gave him a soft smile. Then Chloe heard feet running and she knew that their son was on his way.

Before Lex knew it Alex was tackling his leg. Lex looked down at the small boy with auburn hair and he gently placed his hand on his head before picking him up. "I missed you too little guy." He looked at Chloe and could see that she was beaming more than she usually did. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Lex just welcoming you home." Chloe gave him a small smile before she trailed back over to the couch and picked up the book she was reading.

Lex watched Chloe she sure was acting strange today. "Don't you want to see what I got you?" Lex called over to her.

"I'm sure that you can give Alex his gift first my dear." Chloe didn't want to know what the gift was since it was most likely that it would just be another souvenir that Alex wouldn't be able to touch until he was at least ten.

Lex placed Alex on the floor and opened up his suitcase and he pulled out a blanket that had the Eiffel tower on it along with art museums that were famous in France. Alex took it from his father's hands and ran over to show his mom. Lex knew that he hadn't actually thought about what Alex could play with when he bought souvenirs for his son. So he took more care this time hoping that Chloe would notice.

Chloe set the book down and took the blanket from her son she stared at it. It was beautiful and actually something that Alex could use. Chloe gave Alex the blanket back and went over to Lex. "Thank you for getting something practical this time. Although I am sure he will love all the other things you have got for him when he is older."

"I'm sure he will and yes you were right look at him he loves it." Lex laughed at his son who had spread the blanket out on the floor and was laying on it.

Chloe watched as Alex started to close his eyes. "I will go put him to bed and then I will tell you the news." Chloe smirked knowing that her statement would make Lex rack his brain until he got back.

"News?" Lex looked at her.

"Yes now I will be right back." Chloe lifted up Alex and took his blanket along with her. She tucked him into his small bed wrapping the blanket around him and placing a kiss on his forehead. When she went back into the study she smirked at her husband, he was pacing obviously trying to figure out what Chloe meant by news.

She walked over to him and took his hand and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and looked at her with curiosity. "Lex you simply can not hide your feelings from me." Chloe giggled

"Just tell me this news." Lex told her

"Not until you tell me how Paris was and don't sum it up in one word either." Chloe knew Lex and she knew that he would do anything to figure out what she meant.

"It was okay of course I missed you and Alex. I wish I could take you both wherever I go. Although I did meet some interesting clients and had many business proposals, I haven't accepted any yet though I have to check their history." Lex looked at Chloe. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Lex you say the same thing whenever you go somewhere isn't there something that could only happen in Paris."

"Besides the fact that they speak French?" Lex looked at her and gave her a small smirk.

"Come on Lex."

"The art museums have to be the best I have ever seen. Can that work because there is honestly nothing else that I did differently. Now quit prolonging this Chloe and tell me the news."

She gave him a beaming smile and simply said. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
